Ben 10: The Enemy Revolution
'Ben 10: The Enemy Revolution '''series by Kris. It is based on the adventures of a 17-year old who teams up with his best friend, his cousin, a geeky 16-year old who is brilliant with tech, a young Pyronite preteen and a by the book Plumber rookie. Together they battle a gang made up of their former archenemies who are hungry for revenge. The series starts with a TV Movie set to be released in mid-September in the 2012 Autumn Fanon Con and is scheduled to air at least one season. Plot Ben 'Kirby' Tennyson is 17 and has just finished his first 6 months as partner in crimefighting of Rook Blonko, but through a video finds out that 8 of his most evil enemies have teamed up to destroy him once and for all in time for their planned universe destruction. Scared to death, he realises he needed to assemble a small team of Plumbers to take on the 'Enemy Revolution' and save the world from an age of darkness. He quickly agrees with Rook that the team should be assembled and they quickly call Cooper Daniels and Alan Albright, who agree to join this alliance. Knowing he has to recruit two more young Plumbers, he rushes to Brown University in Rhode Island to beg best friend Kevin LevIn and cousin Gwen Tennyson to help him beat the revolution. Kevin only needs a few minutes to agree to joining, but Gwen decides to stay at Brown. Hoping to defeat the likes of Agreggor and Albedo with only 5 guys, the new team sets out on their first mission to visit the Null Void to rescue important crystals from a group of havok beasts. But after Alan accidentally provokes the beasts, they end up being chased by the animals to the prisons. After being confronted by Phil and his gang of Null Void prisoners they end up battling. They are beaten and easily and would have been defeated if Gwen hadn't sensed they were in danger and came to the rescue. After Phil and co. return to their cells, Gwen makes a call to Brown to defer her enrollment for a year. She joins the team and they become 'The Plumber Team.' Understanding he will need a new Omnitrix, he travels to Galvan B. They meet Azmuth who destroys the Omnitrix and introduces a new device he had made 6 MONTHS ago. Ben now wields the Ultimatrix 2.0, a gauntlet-like device which takes all Omnitrix aliens and evolves them. Now geared for action they head back to Bellwood, craving for battle! Characters The Plumber Team *Ben Tennnyson - The enigmatic hero who will save the world again, with more help. *Rook Blonko - Mr. By The Book will now face the quest of his life. *Kevin Levin - He's back! To PUMMEL! *Gwen Tennyson - With her mana, she's unstoppable. *Cooper Daniels - If you've got a techy problem, call Cooper! *Alan Albright - He looks like a small kid, but when he's on fire he burns! Villians * Albedo - A menace. *Charmcaster - See her magic annihalate you. *Vilgax - The meanest of all warlords in the galaxy . *Agreggor - A master of disguise. *Diagon - If you don't like squids, you'lll hate this guy. *Highbreed - These self centred phantoms want eveybody else dead and Highbreed is one of them. *Zs'Skayr - One word. Ghost. *Michael Morningstar - This snobby teenager with a demented face is back. Ultimatrix 2.0 Aliens (Alll Aliens Stated Below Plus Ultimate Forms) *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl *Ball Weevil *Bloxx *Cannonbolt *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *Feedback *Four Arms *Gravattack *Heatblast *Kickin Hawk *Lodestar *NRG *Spidermonkey *Shocksquatch *Terraspin *Upchuck *Water Hazard *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Feedback *Four Arms Episodes ''See, BTTER Episode Guide. Fanlist Signatures here pleez. * Category:Series Category:TUK STUDIOS